The principle of light emission in the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology is different from that in the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology. The OLEDs can be divided into a monochrome type, a multi-color type and a full-color type.
In the related art, a flexible full-color OLED display panel having a top-emission structure mainly includes a base substrate, an organic light emitting layer on the base substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) structure for driving the organic light emitting layer, a thin film encapsulation layer for a thin film encapsulation of the organic light emitting layer, and the like. The organic light emitting layer includes a red light emitting unit, a green light emitting unit and a blue light emitting unit.